


Breaths Against Skin

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Communication, Consensual Sex, Digital Art, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partial Nudity, Rimming, Romance, Sectumsempra Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Harry has picked up a habit of breathing "May I?" against Draco's skin.





	Breaths Against Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [@hdconsentfest](http://hdconsentfest.tumblr.com) for **prompt #20**
> 
> Thank you to [**Janel**](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com) for the speedy beta on the drabble!

Harry slides the pad of his thumb gently over Draco’s lip, skates it down his jaw and carefully cups Draco’s face with both hands. “May I?” he whispers, leaning close. He hovers there, waiting for Draco to nod before he kisses him.

Harry brushes his lips against Draco’s neck, hugging him from behind. He smoothes his palm over Draco’s belly, inching lower. “May I?” he whispers, and waits.

Draco laughs, the sound rumbling in his chest and rolling out of him, and gives his consent. Harry’s hand slides lower, to where Draco needs him to be.

Draco is shaking, every inch of him trembling, and then he hears it between the hot breaths against his flushed skin — “ _May I_?” — whispered at the small of his back, fingertips dancing lightly, questioningly, over the swell of his arse.

“Yes, Harry, please,” Draco says, and then Harry is there, with lips and tongue and fingers — all at Draco’s enthusiastic behest.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/382022938175471627/416020362652942338/carpemermaid_hdconsentfest_prompt20.jpg)  
Click image to view full size  


**Author's Note:**

> For the theme of consent I wanted to depict them almost, but not quite kissing to show Harry waiting for Draco to give his consent first. I also used hearts and dialogue to signify the communication between partners. The accompanying drabble draws more on the theme of consent shown in the art in order to show Harry’s habit of asking before doing each step of the way, to continuously check consent with his partner instead of assuming the first yes is a blanket yes.


End file.
